Last Wish
by Shiglein Chisato Gwanael
Summary: Padang bunga itu sebenarnya akan selalu tumbuh di hatimu. Kau tak perlu mencarinya, karna ia akan datang padamu sendiri/RnR!


"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pergi ." Gadis itu mengucapkan kata pelan, bahkan nyaris seperti berbisik. Mata emerald sayu itu hanya memandang pemandangan luar yang dihiasi dengan gumpulan-gumpulan benda putih yang dingin.

"Sakura! Aku mengatakan jika kau sudah sembuh, bukan?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memandang Sakura, gadis yang menempati ruang khusus hatinya selama sepuluh tahun itu. "Kemana kamu akan pergi?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Tangan pucatnya mengelus rambut sang gadis, ia hanya terdiam, memandang onyx Sasuke yang kelam. "Biar kutebak, apakah ingin ke padang bunga lagi?" Lanjut pemuda itu. Sakura hanya menunduk, memandangi lantai. Dalam sekali anggukan pelan dari kepala gadis merah muda itu, sang onyx langsung mengetahui keinginan gadis yang sedang berada di sisi pelukannya itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika melewati Desa Lagu itu pasti sangat dingin mengingat ini musim salju, bagaimana jika kita pergi saat musim semi datang?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, "Di sana ada banyak kupu-kupu, pemandangan yang indah, dan udara yang segar. Itu pasti baik untuk kesehatanmu!" Lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin pergi sekarang."

Kata-kata itu mampu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, namun dengan cepat ia menatap gadisnya lagi, mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk merujuknya lagi. "Sakura, kita akan pergi sesudah kamu sehat, masih banyak waktu, bukan? Lagipula aku-"

"Aku ingin pergi sekarang, ke padang bunga!" Gadis itu meremas baju Sasuke pelan. "Aku ingin pergi.." Ulangnya dengan nada yang memohon. Onyx itu hanya memandang sayu kearah gadisnya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang.." Lanjut gadis itu. Sasuke masih menggeleng pelan, mencoba membuat Sakura mengerti akan kondisi fisiknya. "Aku ingin pergi berdua denganmu, Sasuke. Aku mohon."

"Sakura…."

Gadis itu masih menatap pemuda yang terlihat berfikir keras. Emerlad itu sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca, bersiap untuk menuangkan butiran-butiran air mata. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya. Tangan pucatnya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap gadis tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo!" Jawab Sasuke, menarik tangan Sakura, yang berhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Tapi ingat, katakan jika kamu merasa tidak sehat, oke?"

"Ya!" Ucap gadis itu disertai dengan anggukan khas darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Wish<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic © Shou Saga**

**Warning : Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau menyukai salju?" Tanya gadis itu pada pemuda yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Di rambut merah mudanya, sudah ditumpuki salju. Tangan pucat di sebelahnya lagi menampung salju. "Ya." Jawab pemuda itu disertai dengan senyuman miris. Memori-memori itu seakan berputar di kepalanya.<p>

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa penyakit sang gadis ini terjadi karena badai salju. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Tragedi yang miris.

Langkah-langkah kaki mulai menciptakan jejak di tumpukkan salju.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu?" Tanya sang gadis, memandang kosong kearah langit. "Sudah kubilang. Itu hanya luka kecil, Sasuke."

Tidak, itu bukan luka kecil. Lelaki itu ingat sekali ketika ia menggendong tubuh mungil yang bersimbah darah itu. Malam tragedi.

Sasuke masih menggandeng tangan Sakura yang dingin bagaikan es, meskipun sudah memakai sarung tangan. Perlahan gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya.

"Hah.. Hah.."

Gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya, wajah putih pucatnya memerah, genggaman tangan pada pemuda itu bertambah erat, nafasnya sudah tidak teratur. Sasuke berhenti berjalan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut.

Kaki jenjang itu tak dapat menyangga sang gadis lagi, sehingga tubuhnya ambruk, tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi.

"Sakura..!" Dengan sigap pemuda itu memeluk tubuh gadis itu, menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh.

Pemuda itu terduduk di aspal jalan, masih memeluk tubuh sang gadis itu. Mata onyx kelamnya memandang kosong tubuh gadis itu, mulutnya tak berhenti-henti mengucapkan nama sang gadis. Perlahan, emerald itu terbuka, walaupun sayu.

"Sasuke…" Ucap gadis itu pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya pemuda itu, air matanya hampir tak dapat ditahan lagi. "Apakah kita berada di padang bunga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya.. Kita sedang berada di padang bunga, Sakura." Jawab sang onxy, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Sasuke, aku ingin tidur, aku lelah sekali."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tunggu sebentar, Sakura!" Pemuda itu panik, tangannya sudah gemetar, ia tak sanggup membiarkan gadis itu meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak, ia tak akan sanggup.

"Aku ingin istirahat.."

Mendengar kata gadis itu, sang pemuda tersentak, ia hanya ingin gadis ini bahagia, bukan? Ia tidak peduli pada dirinya, ia hanya ingin gadis ini bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup. Ia merasa, sudah cukup ia mengurung gadis itu kedalam penjara penderitaan.

"Baiklah. Jika kau bangun nanti, kau akan kubuatkan masakan yang enak." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Ya. Aku menantinya."

Tes..

Air mata itu telah mengalir dari sungai mata Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar bergetar, ia tak sanggup lagi. Ia ambruk bersama tubuh pucat sang gadis.

* * *

><p>"Aishiteru, Sakura.." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura pelan, sebelum ia menutup matanya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Padang bunga yang kau impikan,<em>

_Ada dihadapanmu sekarang,_

_Dan sebenarnya padang bunga itu,_

_Selalu tumbuh di hatimu,,_

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kamus:<p>

Aishiteru = Aku mencintaimu

Kun = Panggilan untuk seseorang yang dikenal baik ( laki-laki ) \

Padang Bunga = Kebahagiaan. (Kiasan)

So, _mind to review?_

**Date : 17-3-2012**

**Sign : Shou Saga (Aurellia Uchiha)**


End file.
